


Grease Monkey Grind

by queenhomeslice



Series: Grease Monkey Girlfriends [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cindy Aurum is soft for fat girls, Cunnilingus, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The Goddess of the Gears shows you how much she loves you
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Reader
Series: Grease Monkey Girlfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720312
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Grease Monkey Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Cindy straddles your wide, thick hips, blushing as she settles her slender thighs on either side of yours, hooking her feet under your calves so you can’t move your legs. She stares down at you, bottom lip between her teeth and pretty olive eyes half-lidded in adoration. 

“Gods, but you’re a sight for sore eyes, gorgeous,” Cindy drawls, running her hands up your nude body, squeezing at your excess fat, making her way up to your heavy breasts. 

You gasp as she kneads roughly, taking one sensitive nipple between her calloused fingers, arching your back into her touch. “Cin...” 

“That’s it baby, lemme hear you. You make such beautiful sounds for me.” Cindy leans down low, peppering your plush stomach in wet, open-mouth kisses, squeezing both of your breasts as she tastes your skin. 

“Cindy,” you breathe, loosening your grip on the sheets and slipping both hands up Cindy’s strong, thin form. You want to squeeze your legs together but you can’t, and you feel too hot from the inside out, already wet with just the smallest of her touches. “Cindy, baby, please...” 

“I love you so much,” Cindy interjects, pressing her body against yours and dragging bare skin across bare skin. She closes her hot mouth around one of your nipples and sucks hard, licking and biting. “So, so much,” she says quietly as she pulls away. “You know that, don’tcha, sugar?” 

You stare into Cindy’s face, cupping it lightly. She leans into it, big doe eyes fluttering closed. 

“I know,” you say, breathless. “I love you too.” 

“Good,” she says, kissing your nose and shimmying down, pushing your thick thighs up with her capable hands. “Let me show you how much I love you.” 

A wanton moan escapes your lips as Cindy buries her pretty blonde curls between your thighs. She grips your legs, pushing them up and holding them as she slides her tongue along your wet folds. You grip her hair hard and arch up into her, doing anything you can to get more friction against your clit. Cindy sucks and licks at you with fervor, until you’re an overstimulated mess, dripping hot with need. You finally feel her pull away, just as you feel yourself about to crash over the edge. You moan at the loss, but you’re not empty for long—suddenly you feel Cindy’s fingers pumping inside of you, and she returns her attention to your swollen clit with renewed vigor. 

Before long, Cindy has you on the edge again, and she doesn’t stop, not even when you cry out and squeeze your thick thighs around her cute blonde curls. You see stars, clenching velvet muscles around her fingers as she pushes you through the orgasm. You collapse finally, boneless and sated, warm from the inside out. 

Cindy licks her lips and moves up your body, dragging your spent form into her arms and cuddling you. “You’re so amazing, you know that darlin’?” 

“Mmmmmmm,” is all you can respond, nuzzling your face between Cindy’s perfect, perky breasts. “You’re amazing.” You pull away slightly and gaze into your girlfriend’s doe eyes. “Let me return the favor...you didn’t get off.” 

Cindy chuckles. “Oh, but I did. I have two hands, y’know. One for your pussy and one for my own.” 

You giggle-snort as you nuzzle back into Cindy’s chest and breathe her in. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you more,” Cindy says as she presses a kiss to your hair and wraps her strong arms around your heavy body. “Now get some sleep, darlin’. Long day in the shop tomorrow.” 

You drift off to sleep in Cindy’s arms, warm and satisfied and in love with your own personal grease monkey goddess. 


End file.
